


All These Unkept Resolutions

by forthefuture



Series: Trials of an Inspector [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Akane is not in Division 1 yet, Alcohol, Celebrations, Drunk!Kagari, Father-Son Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Ginoza deserves a pay-rise, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Romance, Slice of Dystopian Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthefuture/pseuds/forthefuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wondering..." his father began, "You're not even properly talking to him, but why are you torturing yourself like that?"</p><p>He didn't answer, because it sounded as though Masaoka was not yet finished, and he was proven right the next second.</p><p>"Since I thought he is, or at least, used to be...um, how do you say it these days?" he hesitated. "Well, a <em>very </em>close friend?"</p><p>Ginoza nearly dropped the bottle.</p><p>"W-what on earth do you mean – <em>very</em> close?" he inquired, and God help him because Masaoka was wearing an expression that spoke uncomfortableness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Unkept Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> this is my fandom contribution to celebrate the upcoming New Year, and what better way to do so than with some Psycho Pass? :D
> 
> This story takes place before Akane joins the Division, a while after Kougami was demoted to the rank of Enforcer. 
> 
> It will be part of a series that will, in the near future, include a longer fic focusing on the (dysfunctional) father and son relationship between Masaoka and Ginoza, which is one of my personal favourites in Psycho Pass, with Kougami/Ginoza on the side. So if you liked the story, stay tuned.
> 
> But for now, enjoy :)

There were times, Ginoza thought, when he was justifiably in line to get a pay-rise.

The times in the morning when he was the only fully awake person in the entire room, and his colleagues were only to be kept working through generous donations of coffee.

Every single time his father thought it was a good idea to fondly remember stories of his childhood, preferably when he was not in the room.

The fact that he never mentioned his name but referred to him as "my son" was the lousiest excuse imaginable when everyone present knew who he was talking about.

The one time when it had been his job to find Shion for a bit of hacker's intel, and he had to walk in on that very moment that their IT specialist, with the diligence and precision she usually typed codes into the computer, worked on removing Enforcer Kunizuka's bra.

(He left, stammering an excuse about the wrong room.)

And times like today, Ginoza _especially_ wanted a pay-rise.

"What'z up, insspector?" a thoroughly punch-drunk Kagari slurred, staggering past him and amicably punching his shoulder, "Happy New Yearrrr."

"Kagari, for the last time-" Ginoza began, closing his eyes for a brief moment because he was not about to lose his temper after what had only been like an hour of this disastrous celebration,

"It is not New Year's yet."

"Nooot?" Kagari exclaimed, and sulked a little, "But I wasss waiting."

"It's already eleven, so you'll just have to wait a little bit longer, Kagari-san." Masaoka, who was leaning against a wall of the office, said, his green eyes laced with amusement.

He lifted a hand in greeting in Ginoza's direction, which the latter casually ignored.

"But whyyyy." Kagari complained, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. He donned a twinkling ensemble of a glittery purple top and matching silver trousers.

Ginoza, clad in his office suit, black tie swapped for a red one for celebratory purposes, watched the horrendous affair from the distance.

"Because that's how time works, unfortunately." his father replied good-naturedly, "How about you go out to the balcony and see if Enforcer Kunizuka would still like something to drink?"

Kagari seemed to like this idea a lot, and took off excitedly.

"Watch your step!" Ginoza called after him, rolling his eyes. For whatever accidents Kasei could make him responsible, he was not that hell-bent on writing an explanatory report about why their office was in a state of destruction the next day.

Also, it wouldn't do any of them good if Kagari happened to break his leg.

However, the latters departure left him a room alone the room alone with his father, and all of a sudden, he realized he would have preferred his drunken commentary to the inevitable silence that followed.

"So..." Masaoka said, tone friendly, though obviously hesitating, "A good year, wasn't it?"

Ginoza glanced into his direction.

"I suppose so." he said coolly, "Except for the fact that we lost an Inspector and got him back as an Enforcer instead, as though that would function as some sort of replacement-"

" _Nobuchika_." Masaoka sighed, Ginoza hated that he did – he sounded as though releasing years' worth of fatigue in a single breath, making him wonder whether he was really _that_ difficult of a child to have.

"You still haven't forgiven him?"

It was almost a neutral inquiry, curious but not overly-so, there were times when Masaoka could see right through him, as much as they both pretend these didn't exist. And he realized the older Enforcer knew, from his own experience, that when Ginoza was _resentful_ , he could hold a grudge for years.

"It's been a few weeks." Ginoza muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"Months by now, hm?"

The certainty in his voice angered him, but he wasn't wrong. It had been months.

Months of Kougami walking in and out of their office, managing a cheerful grin every time he entered and left, shoulders sagging every time Ginoza pointedly ignored him.

"You yourself had agreed to get him back, you know?" Masaoka said quietly, rummaging around the liquor shelf.

Beautiful, crystalline glasses were arranged along with colourful bottles of Sibyl-approved drinks on a shelf that usually carried gray folders

As of now, they had been cleared out and were lying on the desks, and Ginoza had vowed to personally make sure they found their way in the right place on the shelf again by tomorrow morning.

"I..." He could hardly believe him. Of all the times his father had to bring it up, it had to be now?

"Of course I agreed to, but who wouldn't have, with you pestering me about it for days." he scowled, watching as Masaoka carefully filled a glass, high to the brim, with sparkling champagne.

Enjoying his father's company surrounded by liquor, which was Masaoka's definition of an evening among men, had not been in his plans for tonight.

"And why do you think I did that?"

Masaoka returned, handing him the beverage, throwing him a questioning look.

Not this again. It was Ginoza's turn to sigh.

The "I did it for you." was verbally absent, but resonated in his tone regardless.

"I don't know." he said, voice drenched with fake innocence, just as Masaoka joined him by taking a seat in the chair next to this own.

"You were so _unhappy,_ Nobuchika."

The words threw him off balance. They were of unguarded honesty, mingling with something that Ginoza would have almost described as pain.

Masaoka looked ten years older, the gray dress shirt and black trousers he wore, that he'd seen on him years ago, when everything was still different, adding to the impression.

"Do you remember how you had that break down after they sent Kougami to the Correctional Facility?" Masaoka continued, voice quiet, "You were never the same. You almost damaged your Psycho Pass that day."

"I didn't." he said briskly, nipping at his drink.

Apparently all the talk of Division promotions had not been a lie, it was undeniably of excellent quality.

"Of course you remember." Masaoka persisted, "I know it's not the most pleasant memory."

He paused.

"Not for me, either." His fingers, rough from year of work out in the field, were shaking slightly.

Most certainly not, Ginoza had to agree with him on this point.

And he'd lied, he did remember in vivid detail, the day he learned what had happened to Kougami.

A crime coefficient that had, in midst of the grief about Sasayama's death and the rage and resentment directed towards his killer and their inability to catch him, rapidly risen until it was out of control.

Until it had long crossed the line between Inspector and Enforcer , which had not only cost him his job but forevermore sealed Kougami off from regular public life.

And he remembered himself, becoming louder and louder until he was shouting in the office, his own helplessness, inability to do anything, and fury taking over any sensible, logical thinking.

The others had tried to get him to stop, but all attempts had been fruitless, until Masaoka had stepped in and quietly, but decisively commanded him to calm down, finally, had twisted his arms behind his back and held him in place until he did.

It was nearly a miracle that his own crime coefficient had not crossed the border that day, and he resented the fact that he probably owed it to Masaoka's interference.

Of course the older Enforcer had apologized for handling him too roughly, had said it had been an emergency measure. And asked if he was still angry with him.

Of all the things to be angry about...

"Yes, fine, I remember." Ginoza admitted, adjusting his glasses and looking back at Masaoka.

"So?"

"Do you also remember how we got him back on the team?" There was smile on his father's lips that was a little too friendly for Ginoza's liking.

" _We_ didn't do anything." Ginoza corrected him acidly, "I merely happened to accompany you on your wild trip to get him back on the task force."

Masaoka laughed heartily, and didn't even have the audacity to look the slightest bit affronted.

"Yes, son. However you want to phrase it."

Ginoza huffed under his breath, striding over to the liquor banquet to refill his glass.

With his back turned to Masaoka, the way he had kept it for years, he muttered: "So what if we visited him and convinced him to get back on the team. He's there now. And obviously happy with his second chance at life, so what do you expect me to do?"

The liquid poured slowly. He purposefully did not speed up the process.

"I was wondering..." his father began, "You're not even properly talking to him, but why are you torturing yourself like that?"

He didn't answer, because it sounded as though Masaoka was not yet finished, and he was proven right the next second.

"Since I thought he is, or at least, used to be...um, how do you say it these days?" he hesitated. "Well, a _very_ close friend?"

Ginoza nearly dropped the bottle.

"W-what on earth do you mean – _very_ close?" he inquired, and God help him because Masaoka was wearing an expression that spoke uncomfortableness.

"Well, Nobuchika, I'm not stupid." he said, scratching his neck and for the first time in their conversation, deciding that the pamphlet on the wall with instructions for the correct usage of a Dominator was by far more interesting than his conversational partner,

"I know that you two...that you-"

It was at this moment that Kagari chose to enter, loudly whistling an off-key rendition of "We Are The Champions." He held a platter containing a sandwich, which exact contents Ginoza is not too keen on knowing.

"Happy Sssibyl Sssytem." he announced cheerfully, "You're being friendss, yess?"

"O-Of course." Masaoka caught himself, "We're getting along, right, Nobuchika?"

Ginoza was still too stupefied to manage a proper glare.

"Niccce." Kagari slurred, oblivious to the tension, and poured himself a mix of various bottles until he achieved a liquid of unidentifiable colour.

"Laterss." he said, and with a wave of the hand, stumbled out, into the corridor this time.

Ginoza already pitied Division 2 a few doors down. Because Division 1 was the lucky one this year to get the night-shift and the next day off, it meant that other Divisions were working at that time (if smaller celebrations were held, they happen secretively, as Chief Kasei was not exactly known to turn a blind eye for anything) and Kagari barging into their room while in midst of a case would be far from the epitome of productiveness.

"I'll see that he doesn't cause any trouble." Masaoka, who seemed to have read his thoughts, said.

The "We will continue this later." was written into his eyes and Ginoza, remaining in complete disbelief at what exactly had just occurred, took too long to hiss at him to never bring it up again.

The door slammed shut behind Masaoka, and he was alone.

Alone with the paperwork , bottles and the knowledge that his father was well aware of a previous sexual relationship between him and Kougami Shinya.

He figured that the evening could not get any worse, and, after stacking a few snacks from the buffet on a platter and throwing over a warm coat, decided to join Kunizuka and Shion on the balcony.

That had been the plan, at least.

He had not expected to find _him_ there as well.

Tall, far too handsome in a chestnut winterjacket and a black beanie, he was leaning against the railing, and smoking, because – as always – there were far more important things to Kougami Shinya than his own life.

He gritted his teeth and at that very moment, Shion spotted him.

"Hey, Inspector." she called over. The other two turned around, and before Ginoza could say anything, Kougami had already taken a few steps towards him and pulled him in an embrace.

He just so managed to hold the plate out of the way.

Kunizuka laughed quietly.

Ginoza stiffened, but then he felt Kougami's hand soothingly rubbing his back and loathed himself for how his body relaxed instantly into the familiar touch.

Kougami smelled of cigarette smoke and brandy.

"Hey." he mumbles, his lips close enough to the sensitive flesh of his neck to make Ginoza shiver.

"Hey yourself." Ginoza replied, a little too softly, before biting his lip, and pressing his free hand against his chest, pushing him away, "Now, get off."

"But Gino."

" _Off_ me."

"Fine." Kougami shrugged, taking a step back.

"Sorry." he added, smirking a little, "I was back in the times when you didn't treat me like dog shit."

"I don't." Ginoza snapped, "I keep the distance necessary between an Inspector and an Enforcer, Enforcer Kougami."

He was _defending_ himself, he noticed a second too late. The moments that he had blocked Kougami out, days becoming weeks becoming months, had seemed perfectly justified to him.

Now, standing right in front of him, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Kunizuka and Shion had begun listening. Somewhere in the distance, an early firework went off.

"Oh really now?" Kougami raised a delicate eyebrow and turned away from him, fishing in his pocket for another cigarette.

And as brilliant as Ginoza was in ignoring people – he could not stand enduring the same ordeal.

"Listen to me." he said, pushing back the bridge of his glasses, "You are to respect your Inspectors. You try running the Division, then you-"

He stops, remembering something.

"Oh, I did." Kougami says lightly, glancing at him. "Funnily enough."

Ginoza muttered a curse under his breath, wondering how on earth he had managed to walk right into this trap.

"Well then, maybe I shouldn't disturb you further." he grumbled, taking a few steps away from him.

It only took five minutes for Kougami to make up his mind and join him.

"Hey, now." Kougami sighed, "Are you really going to be like that?"

Ginoza certainly did not answer to that one.

"Alright." Kougami seemed to relent, "But hear me out. We're not at work right now- not exactly, at least so..." he looked back at him, "so why don't we try to bond for old time's sake? New Years? Good resolutions?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Like you've ever kept any of them." Ginoza mumbled, his lips twitching slightly, a sudden rush of relief overwhelming him.

"Excuse you? I can only ever remember me keeping every single one." Kougami said, his smirk widening.

He was an awful liar, but perhaps that was one of the things Ginoza had always liked about him.

 

 

 

 

 

Midnight drawing closer and closer, they ventured back inside to get another sweatshirt for Ginoza, who was freezing. Kougami offered to lend him one he brought as an extra, which was unfortunately easily recognizable as his own, with how frequently he'd worn it.

And as close as Ginoza had been to declining the offer, he realized he was essentially making the choice between freezing to death for another few hours and jumping over his pride and accepting something he could easily hide under his coat.

No-one would make any comments.

He was wrong in that aspect.

"I think I quite like you in my clothes." Kougami said, snatching a piece of baguette from the buffet table, eying him with something akin to approval.

He was met with the fiercest glare Ginoza had managed in quite a while, making the warning hiss: "Don't push it." that followed seem almost unnecessary.

Masaoka joined them with Kougami in tow a few minutes to midnight.

Kagari seemed only a little less drunk than before, immediately latching himself onto Kougami's shoulder and babbling on about what a great year it had been, Kougami humouring him with sounds of agreement and pats on his shoulder, clearly suppressing his laughter.

Ginoza meanwhile made an attempt at being a good son and didn't bat an eye when Masaoka non-so-subtly placed himself right next to him.

"1 Minute." Shion informed them , with unbeatable accuracy, and Masaoka left quickly to fetch a last round of champagne for them, filling a glass with apple soda that was passed onto Kagari.

"10 seconds." Kunizuka called out, pushing closer to Shion, and a countdown, that Ginoza did not join, arises in the air.

"3, 2, 1."

A firework exploded in the night-sky, proudly declaring: "A happy System -happy people." and was followed by others, some forming shapes, and others holding more, similar messages.

"I miss the times when these were just sparks in the sky, you know?" Masaoka whispered, regret and fond nostalgia in his eyes, and raised his glass to him.

"Happy New Year, son."

"H-happy New Year." Ginoza answered

. No matter how many times he tried, he could never bring himself to tell Masaoka to stop calling him by that name.

They clinked glasses and then Masaoka gently squeezed his shoulder.

The next second, they' were already surrounded by the other Division members, and Ginoza endured hugs and slaps on the back, and Happy-New-Year-wishes, all for the sake of their successful celebration.

(They were not all too bad, but that was something he kept to himself.)

"Want to get out?" Kougami asked quietly.

It was after the fireworks show. Division 1 had retreated inside to continue their celebration, and while the others were engaged in some card game, the Enforcer had snuck up on him.

"Where to?" Ginoza asked, but he already knew the answer.

Kougami smirked.

"Private, close quarters, I'd say." he clarified, smiling mischievously, "You're in?"

It was ridiculous, just how ready he was to go along. But, there was one thing he simply could not ignore.

"What about...?" Ginoza asked, glancing back at the others.

"Who cares?" Kougami sighed, straightening his jacket, "They already know, or they don't, and get a surprise."

Masaoka certainly would not be surprised. And Ginoza trusted Shion's instinct to know what exactly was going on, as well.

"Alright, let's do it." he agreed "But only...only if we don't leave the room together."

He was at least going to make this much at an attempt to cover up what they were about to do.

Kougami seemed to ponder this for a moment, then nodded, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear: "Wait for me at my door."

 

 

 

 

 

He kept him waiting for more than half an hour. When Kougami finally did show up, with a sheepish expression and a lousy excuse of "Keeping it as realistic as possible, Gino." , the other punched him in the arm.

It was only once they were inside that he realized that he had never visited Kougami's quarters before.

While taking off his shoes and jacket, he got a view of a sparring room and what looked like an office, but Kougami was giving him an impatient look, clearly telling him to hurry up.

He did just that, following him to a door that presumably lead to his bedroom.

He'd barely entered and closed it behind himself, when he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs.

"K-Kougami." he gasped, with the latter pinning him against the door frame, "Y-"

That was most definitely Kougami's mouth on his, he thought, and then let out a sigh of bliss, because it felt heavenly, a sensation that not even his fondest memory could conjure.

Kougami kissed as restlessly as the look he'd given him at the door would have made him believe.

His fingers hungrily roamed across his clothes. Then, a leg was being pushed between his own and he lets out a small whimper.

He knew where this was going the second he'd agreed to leave with him, but he'd never assumed it would be this...quick.

"W-wait!" Ginoza argued, once he was given the opportunity to speak, "N-not in our clothes! That's... inappropriate, don't you think?"

Kougami stared at him. "You're being serious now?" he deadpanned, letting go of Ginoza's hands.

"Well, yes of course." he said, fiddling with the buttons of his jacket and Kougami took a few steps away, "That suit cost something, I'm not about to have it stained by-"

He then realized what he had been about to say. But it was too late.

Kougami had already heard him.

"Oh? So things will be stained tonight?" he asked appearing thoroughly amused.

"Shut up!" Ginoza snapped at him, feeling a fierce blush warming his face and neck.

Kougami merely laughs.

"Calm down, Gino." he said, slipping out of his own shirt, "I'm not making fun of you."

"You'd better not..." Ginoza warns, dreading his little gaffe, slowly taking off his clothes and neatly folding them before placing them on a chair. He took his time.

"If you're stalling, we really do not have to do this, you know?" Kougami suddenly spoke up.

He was already on the bed, leaning against its wooden frame in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

As casual as the question had sounded, he looks earnest, his eyes piercing Ginoza.

It's moments like this that the Inspector was being reminded just how lucky he was to have found someone as kindhearted as Kougami Shinya.

As much as his stubbornness, and smirks, and rebellious habits that had already helped to knock him out of his position once aggravated him, at heart he was one of the few people Ginoza had ever felt he could rely on.

One that deserved to be shown all the afffection he held for him.

"I'll just need to show it to you." Ginoza mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Kougami questioned, but held his breath.

Ginoza gave him a look of pure determination and slowly climbed upon the bed.

"G-Gino."

"Shut up, and listen to your Inspector." Ginoza commanded breathlessly.

Kougami obeyed, his eyes widening in joyful anticipation; and even more so, once, after a second of hesitation, Ginoza straddled his lap.

"Kou." he said, tilting up his chin with one finger, the blood pounding in his ears with the excited rush of breaking every stiff taboo he had set upon himself for years now, "Kou."

"Y-yeah?" Kougami asked, letting out a restrained, pleasured breath, "Yes...Gino?"

He tentatively used his old nickname, following Ginoza's example, and the latter smiled briefly to let him know it was okay.

"I want you to fuck me tonight." Ginoza demanded, and it did take all his courage to ask for something as potentially humiliating as this from someone he had been avoiding for months now but around who his thoughts had kept circling constantly.

Since his face was irritating enough, he decided to instead let his gaze travel down to his well-toned chest.

"I want you to fuck me, but I want you to be careful, because I'll need to be sitting at work and I don't fancy a visit to the medical ward in such a fashion, and-"

Damn it. He realized he'd said too much again.

"Got you." Kougami spoke up, before he could fix his mistake, "Crystal clear, Inspector." He nodded with all the earnestness he could offer, a grin threatening to break through.

The first intrusion was unfamiliar, stinging a little at the beginning but it didn't take him long to get used to the old, but certainly not forgotten feeling.

"You're good?" Kougami murmured, continously pushing against his entrance, which had become slick with lube. His other hand had slid up Ginoza's upper body, pinching his nipples, fully aware of his weak spots.

"Yesss." he whined, finding his body jerk forward, craving the dual sensation, "M-more...please.

Just...be careful."

And Kougami nodded smirking throughout the shout Ginoza gave when he began sucking at his nipples for a few blissful seconds.

He opened him up slowly, very slowly, heeding his request like the true gentleman he was.

"Just out of curiosity, you." he said, probing inside him with his fingers, causing Ginoza to twitch beneath him, "You didn't...sleep with anyone else?"

"Where on earth would I have the time for that?" Ginoza retorted sharply, shaking his head a little, "And no...ah..." he gasped as Kougami went even deeper than he had anticipated he would, "No, I didn't. I mean, I knew you would eventually be back and when you were back, I still...I'd never, not when there was you-"

"Oh, Gino." Kougami groaned out, "That makes me so fucking hot, you know?"

"Whatever." Ginoza muttered, even though Kougami's words let a wave of pleasure rush through him, and he eagerly replied his kisses.

His partner's trusts became rougher, but Ginoza didn't mind – the sting was but a distant throb, what was far more important was the way those teasing fingers kept brushing against his prostrate, his own cock hardening painfully every time.

He whined and frustratedly pushed onto them, but it wasn't enough, and the Enforcer's tongue inside his mouth didn't make it one bit better.

"K-Kou..." he complained after a while, ready to snap at him, because as good as it felt, he couldn't shake the notion that it was Kougami who had begun taking his time, "Can you-"

"Magic word?" The fingers stilled inside him, Kougami grinned and he wanted to scream- not in pleasure, though.

"Please?" he growled, hoping the glare he threw him definitely got the message across.

"Alright then." Kougami smiled at him, "At once, Inspector. Let me just wash my hands."

He huffed, letting his head sink back onto the quite honestly very comfortable pillow, and waited until Kougami has prepared himself enough for them to finally continue.

The second he was back, Ginoza allowed himself to steal a glance.

Kougami's member was swollen, leaking beads of precum, and he found himself staring just a little too long in its direction.

He told himself it was only due to an admiration of the others self-control ( one that he wasn't aware he possessed to such an extent) and not due to any erotic reasons.

"It's rude to stare, Inspector." Kougami, who had apparently noticed it, commented, and Ginoza was about to reach behind himself, grab the pillow and hopefully hit his smug face with it.

But Kougami was faster. Gripping his arms, he turned him around so he landed, stomach-first, ont top of the bed.

"What-"

"Allow me to take a little control, yeah?" Kougami whispered, his voice sending prickles down Ginoza's spine.

"F-fine." he agreed, realizing that a switch in powers certainly held its advantages, too.

Kougami sunk into him, as slow as before, and he held his breath, because the sting was a completely different one this time. At the pained gasps he gave, the others fingers immediately found his hair, soothingly stroking through it.

"It's going to be okay." Kougami repeated, as a mantra of sorts, whether it was towards him or the Enforcer himself, Ginoza wasn't certain.

Kougami waited a little, giving him time to adjust, before he began thrusting, quickly picking up his pace.

It didn't feel good.

It felt _incredible_.

The thrusts were deep, calculated, some aimed directly at his prostrate and others there to tease, make him whine and beg for Kougami to _get on with it already_ , _please Kou_ and he couldn't deny that he somewhat liked this part, as well.

Ginoza began rocking forward with each one, Kougami pinning his wrists down to the bed serving as an added stimulus to his already quite aroused state.

"Kou...gami." he said, gasping at a particularly well-placed thrust, "I...I might."

"It's okay." Kougami replied heatedly, continuing to pound into him, "Me too. Soon. Can I come...inside?"

The attempt at a reply was already on his tongue, but Ginoza didn't manage to voice it, as all of a sudden there was yet another sensation there, Kougami's fingers stroking the tip of his cock, and it send him over the edge.

He cried out in his orgasm, limbs trembling, mind in a dizzying rush.

Then, Kougami groaned above him, and he jerked up as he felt warm fluid fill up his insides.

Realizing what exactly happened, he blushed feverishly.

"I...I didn't say-" he stammered, and Kougami laughed a little, which had him scowling.

"Sorry. You were just a little hard to resist." he responded, and even though the comment would have made him furious on any other day, today, he found himself only blushing more.

 

 

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later, he still hadn't left.

"Stay here." Kougami had insisted, "How many times do we actually get the opportunity to do this? You might as well rest and save yourself the drive to work tomorrow."

Ginoza had wanted to argue first, but then realized that his arguments were none too good, plus he was tired, and had drunk, and even the walk back to his auto-piloted car would have been a hassle.

"Fine." he caved in, "I will."

And that's how it came to be, that's how he found himself lying pressed against Kougami Shinya on the 1st of January, body warm from the several blankets that had been arranged with him in addition to Kougami's body heat. They lay back to chest, his back against Kougami's chest, to be precise, and Kougami occasionally pressed kisses against his neck, and it was as good as it oculd have been.

He had missed this. All of this.

"I'm sorry, Kougami." he mumbled into the pillow, at first uncertain whether he would be heard at all, and then heard a quiet reply of, "Me too." and felt a kiss placed on top of his head.

"Happy New Year, Gino."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! :)


End file.
